Back of the Coffee shop
by LunarWolf32
Summary: What happenes to are two favorite boys when they get in a certain situation in the back of a local coffee shop? Find out! Please R&R! Rated M to be safe


**Hey everyone. Im sorta new but this is my second story. please feel free to read my fist one. **

**Enjoy the story!**

The smell of coffee beans fills the air. The sounds of crunching, slurping, and talking is heard all through out the café. It was a normal afternoon in Konoha Café. 

A lone figure sat in the back with his usual mocha espresso. Sasuke Uchiha. The second son of the great Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke is head of the marketing of the Uchiha Corps. His older brother, Itachi, is head of the whole Uchiha company. Well since being head of a company can usually be tiring, Sasuke would usually go to the nearby café, across from his job, for some coffee. But for some reason, Sasuke has been going a lot more than usual

Ever since the young 17 year old blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, started working at the café, Sasuke seems to be coming almost everyday. In the morning before work, and the afternoon after work.

Ever since laying his dark onyx eyes on the sexy blonde, he couldn't get him out of his head! Sasuke eventually became a well-known customer. Everyone knew why he came, except for the blonde idiot himself. Every time Sasuke came into the shop and took his seat, Naruto always came with his usual drink and snack, onigiri. They would usually chat for a few minutes before Naruto had to go and take care of the other customers. After a while, He and Naruto became friends.

As usual, Sasuke would come in from a long day of work, take his usual seat and wait for Naruto for his caffeine and onigiri.

Except. Something was not right. There was no heavy footsteps running everywhere, no loud crashes of plates and cups breaking, and there was no sweaty, tired, sexy looking blonde with beautiful sapphire eyes to greet him and give him his usual meal. 

He started looking around for the blonde hair idiot, who he loved. He didn't see him anywhere. Not with other customers, not behind the counters, nor cleaning up the tables. He was about to get up and look for him, when he saw a medium height brunette, with strange red markings on his cheeks, pass by him. He was a worker who had the same shift nights as Naruto. His name was Kiba Inu-something...he couldn't remember his last name.

Anyways, Sasuke started walking towards Kiba. 

"Hey Kiba, Where is Naruto? Isn't he suppose to be working tonight?"

Kibe turned around to face the Uchiha, he wasn't surprised to see him that night, since he came everyday. "He went to the back to get some more mocha beans. I told him there was no need since we will be closing soon, but he said he had to find the beans for your usual espresso." Kiba then turned around to attend with other customers.

Sasuke was touched. Naruto went to go get beans for his drink, when he had no idea if he was going to show up or not. Sasuke let a small, very small smile, on his face. But it was gone in a blink of an eye.

Sasuke then went to his seat to wait for blonde hair server. Several minutes passed and no cheerful kid, with a wide smile walked out of the door to the back room. He then started to wonder if the didn't have anymore of his espresso, and went to the store for more. He stared at the door, hoping, that his love will walk through those doors any minute.

Sasuke waited. And waited. No one went through that door, except for two old married couples. Where was he? He then started to wonder maybe he was hurt. What if a box fell on him and was stuck? What if he was kidnaped and was being held hostage for ransom? What if-

Sasuke quickly got up and headed for the back room. He didnt care if only employees were the only ones back there. He was going to find out where his sapphire eyed love was. 

Sasuke went through different rows of supplies, coffee crushers, coffee beans, uniforms, and many more. He saw many stuff that he was surprised to see that it all fits, but there was no Naruto.

As Sasuke was about to turn around and search somewhere else, he heard a noise on the next row.

"Urgh! Damnit! Why wont it budge! Urrrgh!"

He followed the grunting noise of Naruto and couldn't help but suppress a laugh from the sight before him.

Naruto was currently standing and a high ladder, trying to pull out a box the was labeled, 'Mocha Express Coffee Beans'. At the time he seemed to be having real trouble trying to pull it out and thus couldn't hear the suppress laughter of the Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore and said, "Do you need some help dobe?"

Naruto almost lost his footing and turned around with those adorable wide eyes.

Naruto stuttered, "Wh-What are you doing back here? This is for employees only! Did you not see the sign?"

"Hm? Sign? Oh! You mean the little white thing that was hanging on your door that said, 'Employees only'? said Sasuke with a fake innocence on his face.

"GRRR, What else would it be?", yelled Naruto. At the cause of the shout, Naruto lost his footing and slipped off the ladder, pummeling straight to the ground. Sasuke with quick speed tried to catch Naruto, but at the fast rate of the fall it ended up Naruto landing on top of Sasuke.

Some how during the fall, Naruto turned his body and ended up falling on Sasuke, face forward.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and what was staring back at him was two ocean blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't stop staring at him. He was so beautiful. Then Sasuke slowly shutted his eyes again, leaned forward, and softly placed his lips on Naruto.

'_His lips are softer than I could imagine!' _Sasuke was about to pull back until he felt Naruto press his lips against Sasuke, kissing him back. The kiss then got hot, more passion was being shared in that one kiss. Sasuke nibbled on the other boy's lip. Naruto gasped with pleasure, which gave the dark haired boy easy access inside the blonde's mouth. Sasuke started exploring Naruto's mouth, trying to memorize every inch of it. 

The battle for dominance began when they started wrestling with their tongues. Sasuke started running his hands through the blonde's silky hair. Naruto moaned at the wonderful touch.

Finally they broke apart for air.

"_pant pant_ Sasuke, im sorry that I wasn't able to get you your coffee beans in time.", said an over exerted Naruto. Sasuke just chuckled, "Don't worry about it, this is much better than just a cup of coffee,"said Sasuke with a sexy smirk adoring on his face.

Naruto turned bright red and was about to get up when he lost his footing _again_ and fell on top of Sasuke in a certain place.

"Oof!""Aaaaaah!" moaned Sasuke, as Naruto landed on Sasuke's bulge with his equally large hard on. The pleaure ran through them like lightning. Then Sasuke lifted his hips into the blonde's.

"Ugh! Saaasuke..."moaned Naruto. Then they started rubbing their hips together. Faster and faster to get more friction. "Ooooooh! Sasuke, faster please!" groaned Naruto as he also pressed his area into Sasuke. Sauke hd never felt like this before. The amazing pleasure made Sasuke lift his crotch up to rub harder against him. "Ah! S-sasuke...im gonna...gonna Aaaaaah!" Naruto moaned as he came to his release, Sasuke soon after.

Naruto when he got his strength back lifted himself off of Sasuke and laid next to him. Both equally panting hard, Sasuke managed to speak, "Heh...hope we don't get in too much trouble for doing that back here." Naruto just grinned really wide making Sasuke produce a small blush.

"Heh, well... I don't think so, but Kiba might. But he usually doesn't come back here though." 

"Hn" smirked Sasuke. "Then why don't we have another round?" Naruto with an equal cocky smirk, said, "Sure, if you have the strength for another one." As he finished that he thrust his hips against Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke, with a lot of effort, contained his moan. "Hn, don't worry I have the power, especially since im gonna be the one on top." As he said that, Sasuke got on top of Naruto and shoved his hard on into Naruto's. Naruto let out a soft moan.

"Naruto, before we began there's something I want to say." Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear, "pant...what?" Sasuke leaned down closer and said, "I love you, dobe" 

"Naruto looked up with a surprised face and then grinned. "I love ya too, teme"

Later that night, the two left the coffee shop, hand in hand, with glowing faces. Both happy that they found someone to be with the rest of the night, and hopefully the rest of their lives.

The End

**Hoped you liked it. Review me to tell me how it was. Im planning on writeing another one-shot, and perhaps a story too. **


End file.
